1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device having excellent light emission efficiency and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display device includes an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display device is a self-emissive display device that generates light when excitons, which are generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the hole injection electrode combine with each other in the organic emission layer, relax from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic light-emitting display devices, which are self-emissive display devices, may operate at a low voltage and may be configured to have lightweight and thin designs because they do not require separate light sources. These devices have attracted attention as next-generation display devices because of their wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.